Just A Thumb Makes Me Numb
by Bernadette Dei
Summary: Cowok pemalu sama cewek galak. Bisa ya? Bisalah. Ini kisah mereka, Sasuke dan Hinata. Su Komplet jo!
1. Chapter 1

Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto

Warnings : AU, OOC, typos, No likey No dikey

-Sasuke (shy boy)

-Hinata (tsundere girl)

My Lovely Pair SasuHina

 **Just A Thumb Makes Me Numb**

.

Entah sejak kapan popularitas Sasuke Uchiha semakin meningkat. Padahal sebelumnya ia dikenal sebagai laki-laki yang amat pemalu di sekolahnya. Saking pemalunya, ia sering dijadikan bahan 'jahilan' teman-teman di kelasnya. Mereka memang tidak menggencet, hanya menggodanya saja. Tidak pernah ada tindak kekerasan yang dialami Sasuke, mengingat ia berasal dari keluarga Uchiha yang terhormat sekaligus disegani. Bagi teman-teman Sasuke, terutama anak laki-laki, menggoda Sasuke dengan kata-kata nakal sangat menyenangkan, apalagi jika sudah menyangkut seorang gadis yang disukai Sasuke.

Teman-teman dekatnya, Naruto dan Kibalah yang paling suka menggodanya karena mereka tahu siapa gadis yang disukai si Uchiha pemalu. Saat mereka berdua tahu siapa gadis yang telah mencuri hati Sasuke, tentu mereka sangat terkejut hingga tertawa terpingkal-pingkal. Bukan karena gadis itu tidak menarik, sebaliknya malah, hanya saja mereka tidak menyangka seorang Sasuke yang pemalu ternyata bisa menyukai gadis sesangar Hinata tapi juga terseksi! Prediksi Naruto dan Kiba mengenai alasan Sasuke menyukai si gadis Hyuuga adalah karena gadis itu seksi.

Siapa sih laki-laki yang tidak suka gadis seseksi Hinata?

Hanya saja jika mengingat bisa sesangar apa Hinata bila dia sudah murka, maka jawabannya tidak ada yang berani mendekatinya bahkan sekadar untuk melirik gadis itu saja.

Dan jawaban Hinata Hyuugalah yang sepertinya membuat nama Sasuke Uchiha semakin dijadikan bahan celotehan para siswi genit di sekolahnya.

Berkat bantuan dari gadis Hyuuga itu, penampilan Sasuke yang sebelumnya tidak pernah dilirik para kaum perempuan, kini tak ada mata cantik yang tidak melirik si pemuda Uchiha. Buktinya, hampir tiap hari jika Sasuke baru saja menginjakkan kakinya di gerbang sekolah, banyak gadis-gadis yang menatap kagum dan penuh harap dilirik balik oleh Sasuke. Bahkan ada di antara mereka yang berada di lantai atas meneriakkan nama Sasuke agar mereka dilihatnya.

Tapi hasilnya apa? Apakah Sasuke mau melirik mereka? Ah, lebih tepatnya apakah ia mampu?

Tidak. Karena Sasuke terlalu malu dan ngeri untuk melihat bagaimana reaksi gila para perempuan yang meneriakkan namanya begitu keras dan menatapnya penuh hasrat.

 _Mengerikan_ , pikir Sasuke jika mengingat hal itu.

Kadang ia berharap dirinya tidak perlu diagung-agungkan oleh siswi-siswi di sekolahnya.

'Tapi... Tapi...'

Terlalu banyak 'tapi' untuk menyangkal apa yang sudah terjadi.

...

"Acara _Prom Night_ -nya diadakan lusa. Masa' sih kamu belum juga bersiap-siap? Beli jas baru misalnya," Kiba mengomel pada Sasuke yang terlihat lesu berbaring di ranjang besarnya. Alasan kenapa Sasuke terlihat seperti itu karena ia masih kebingungan harus berpenampilan bagaimana untuk acara _Prom Night_ nanti.

"Kalau hanya beli sih kamu 'kan bisa minta tolong Kak Itachi untuk memilihkan jas terbaik untukmu, Sasuke. Kenapa tidak coba saja?" saran Naruto yang duduk di sofa berhadapan dengan televisi. Meskipun matanya serius dengan film aksi yang ditontonnya, namun pendengarannya masih bisa menyambung ke arah pembicaraan Kiba dengan sobat satunya.

"Ide bagus, Naruto. Selera Kak Itachi 'kan sama tingginya denganmu, Sasuke," sahut Kiba girang mendapat solusi untuk masalah Sasuke. "Meski selama ini kamu cenderung tidak terlalu menonjolkannya sih," lanjutnya.

Sasuke menghela napas. Matanya terlihat sayu karena di pikirannya saat ini sedang tertuju pada gadis Hyuuga itu. Sasuke ingin terlihat sempurna di mata Hinata di saat Prom nanti. Ia ingin Hinata hanya menatap dirinya saja, tak ada laki-laki lain.

Hinata itu cantik, walaupun dia galak. Namun Hinata tidak pernah galak pada Sasuke. Gadis itu hanya bersikap defensif pada orang yang semena-mena padanya, jadi itu hal yang wajar menurut Sasuke.

Sayangnya, pendapat Sasuke tidak sama dengan pendapat orang lain yang seenaknya menyatakan jika Hinata adalah gadis galak, sangar, mudah emosi, angkuh, sinis, kejam, dan hal-hal negatif lainnya. Sasuke yang mendengarnya bahkan merasa muak.

Tapi gadis itu tetap tegar.

Dan itulah yang membuat Sasuke jatuh hati padanya.

Hinata memang jarang tersenyum manis seperti kebanyakan perempuan, namun bukan berarti Hinata tidak pernah tersenyum. Gadis itu hanya menyimpan senyumnya di saat waktu yang tepat, itu saja.

"Sasuke, kamu dengar tidak sih?" Kiba mulai kesal karena diabaikan.

"Iya, aku dengar kok. Aku cuma sedang berpikir," sahut Sasuke. Kini ia duduk di ranjangnya sambil memeluk gulingnya.

"Pasti berpikir tentang Hinata," Naruto yang sedang menonton kembali bicara.

"Tentu saja! Pasti memikirkan Hinata yang sedang pakai biki..." ucapan Kiba terpotong karena Sasuke sudah melemparkan guling pada Kiba yang sebelumnya ia peluk.

Tepat mengenai wajahnya yang menyebalkan.

"Hei!" teriak Kiba tak terima. Naruto yang mendengar kegaduhan menoleh sambil ikut tertawa.

"Aku tidak berpikir seperti itu, bodoh!"

"Tapi sekarang kamu jadi memikirkannya yang seperti itu 'kan?" kali ini giliran Naruto yang menggodanya. Sontak wajah Sasuke memerah karena malu dan marah.

"NARUTO!" Sasuke tak lagi menahan kekesalannya. Kedua sobatnya ini benar-benar sudah membuatnya malu setengah mati. Sasuke pun mendekati Naruto lalu mulai menghajarnya lalu diikuti Kiba.

Salahkan Kiba! Kalau saja ia tidak mengucapkan kata-kata tadi, maka Sasuke tidak akan memikirkan Hinata yang pakai bikini.

'Sialan kalian berdua!' gerutu Sasuke dalam hati.

Meski begitu, tak ada baku hantam hingga babak belur, tetapi kehangatan antara sahabat yang terasa seperti saudara. Suara gelak tawa dari Naruto dan Kiba lalu teriakan kekesalan Sasuke memenuhi kamar tidur si bungsu Uchiha. Mereka memang hobi menggoda Sasuke.

 **Bersambung...**

Special thanks buat **wangtta, Miyuchin2307, Shoeen, sasuhina69, ana, Gula Manis Disemutin, namikaze na** yang sebelumnya sudah mampir di fict saya.

Sengaja dibikin pendek, abis takut keburu pulang malem terus ketinggalan kereta! Jihihihi... Saya bikin sifat SasuHina 'tukeran' biar ga terlalu bosen. _Besides_ , saya sering ngebayangin cewek sangar ama cowok pemalu! Itu _cute_ banget, saya rasa. _Well_ , semoga cukup berminat mau tetap mengikuti kelanjutan fict ini. Terima kasih sudah mau kembali mampir di fict saya.

Salam hangat,

Bernadette Dei


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto

Warnings : AU, OOC, typos, No likey No dikey

-Sasuke (shy boy)

-Hinata (tsundere girl)

My Lovely Deary Pairy SasuHina

 **Chapter 2**

.

 **JUST A THUMB MAKES ME NUMB**

.

.

Suasana begitu riuh ketika Sasuke, Naruto dan Kiba masuk ke aula tempat Prom diselenggarakan. Suara yang mendominasi berasal dari para gadis yang terpukau kagum pada ketiga pemuda tampan itu. Namun tak dipungkiri bahwa nama Sasukelah yang paling histeris digemakan. Bahkan beberapa siswa laki-laki pun ikut terpana.

"Itu si Uchiha 'kan?" bisik seorang pemuda yang Sasuke tahu merupakan teman sekelasnya.

"Masa' sih? Dia beda sekali," sahut rekannya yang lain.

"Keren, bung!"

Susah payah Sasuke mencoba bersikap tenang seperti yang sudah diajarkan Itachi padanya jika menjadi pusat perhatian.

 _Harus bisa menguasai diri, begitulah sifat Uchiha_ ujar Itachi siang tadi padanya.

Sungguh, Sasuke berharap bisa segera menuju meja bar untuk menenangkan degup jantungnya yang heboh karena belum terbiasa diperlakukan layaknya bintang Hollywood. Rasanya seperti ada tangan-tangan yang mencengkeram erat kakinya tiap kali ia melangkah sehingga membuat langkahnya terasa berat.

"Sasuke, kamu oke?" tanya Naruto yang berada di depannya bersama Kiba. Kedua sobat Sasuke itu membalikkan badan mereka untuk melihat bagaimana reaksi Sasuke saat itu. Mereka sangat mengerti jika Sasuke merasa tidak nyaman dengan keadaan di sekitar mereka. Sasuke belum pernah menjadi pusat perhatian sebelumnya, ia cenderung menutup diri dari sekitarnya.

Kiba yang melihat tampang Sasuke yang terlihat tenang namun dipaksakan, bicara, "Bagaimanapun kamu harus menghadapi hal yang seperti ini," Kiba menjeda, "Keluarga Uchiha 'kan dihormati oleh semua orang, jadi kamu harus mulai terbiasa diperhatikan banyak orang, Sasuke," ucap Kiba sambil menepuk bahu sobatnya itu.

"Benar," jawab Sasuke singkat. Ia menundukkan kepalanya untuk menguatkan diri serta berusaha untuk mengisi dirinya dengan rasa percaya diri.

"Sikap pemalumu memang tidak akan langsung bisa berubah menjadi kamu yang lebih percaya diri, tapi selama aku dan Kiba masih di sisimu, kami siap membantu," perkataan Naruto barusan membuat Sasuke merasa lega. Ia merasa beruntung memiliki kedua sahabat yang begitu peduli padanya.

"Kita laki-laki, Sasuke, dan kita sudah menginjak umur 17 tahun. Tidak mungkin 'kan kamu terus berada di balik punggung kami?" Kiba tidak bermaksud untuk menciutkan kepercayaan diri Sasuke, ia hanya memberikan sedikit ketegasan agar rasa percaya diri Sasuke semakin terpicu.

"Betul! Laki-laki harus lebih berani," Naruto ikut menimpali dengan semangat. Di detik kemudian, ia memamerkan senyuman nakal lalu berbisik di dekat Sasuke namun Kiba pun masih mampu mendengarnya, "Laki-laki harus agresif."

Mata Sasuke melotot. Ia sudah mulai tahu ke mana arah pembicaraan sobatnya.

"Apalagi pada gadis seliar Hinata," Kiba ikut memanas-manasi suasana yang sebelumnya tenang, mengalir seperti air di pegunungan mulai berubah menjadi arung jeram. Mulai memacu adrenalin.

Sasuke memicingkan matanya kali ini. Tidak tahukah nama itu adalah sesuatu yang keramat baginya? Sebab seperti bara api yang tersentuh kulit walau sedikit akan terasa sangat panas. Begitu pula jika nama Hinata terdengar oleh Sasuke, maka rasa terbakar itu menjalar hingga ke wajahnya. Buktinya? Wajah Sasuke mulai matang.

"Hentikan omong kosong kalian," ujar Sasuke dengan suara pelan. Wajahnya menoleh ke arah lain untuk menghindari tatapan nakal kedua sobat jahilnya. "Menyebalkan," gumamnya.

"Hei, hei... Sifat Sasuke makin terlihat mirip Hinata, benar tidak? Akhir-akhir ini Sasuke mulai berani mengatakan kata-kata kasar pada kita," ucap Kiba diselingi kikikan geli.

" _Yeah_ , kurasa Hinata memiliki pengaruh kurang baik pada sobat kita yang biasanya sopan santun ini. Tapi tak apa, seperti kataku tadi, laki-laki harus agresif."

Sasuke entah harus bersikap apa pada kedua sobatnya yang terus memanas-manasinya.

"Tapi apa Sasuke bisa agresif jika dihadapkan dengan si Hyuuga itu?" tanya Kiba pura-pura polos.

"Kalau menurutku, sifat agresif Sasuke tidak akan muncul begitu saja," Naruto menjeda, "Harus ada pemicunya, Kiba," di akhir kata-katanya, Naruto sengaja membisikkannya dengan nada sediktif.

"Cukup, kalian berdua!" Sasuke pun segera mendahului kedua sobatnya. Terkadang sikap mereka memang sangat menyebalkan. Beruntung Sasuke memiliki banyak porsi kesabaran, jika tidak Naruto dan Kiba sudah ia benturkan kedua kepala mereka satu sama lain seperti pertandingan Adu Domba.

"Omong-omong, aku belum lihat sosoknya."

Ucapan Naruto di belakangnya membuat Sasuke terdiam sejenak. Sasuke jelas mengerti siapa 'sosok' yang dimaksud Naruto. Hinata Hyuuga.

Sasuke memerhatikan sekelilingnya dan ia belum mendapati Hinata di aula itu.

"Mungkin dia datang terlambat dengan si Neji," jawab Kiba.

Lagi, Sasuke merasa dirinya tak mampu bergerak. Indra pendengarannya ia tajamkan.

"Sepupunya itu selalu protektif padanya," Naruto menyeringai kembali saat melihat Sasuke yang terdiam beberapa langkah di depannya. Ia tahu Sasuke sedang menguping, "Keluarga Hyuuga sering digosipkan _incest_."

Sasuke menyesal mendengar obrolan menyebalkan Naruto dan Kiba. Tidak bisakah mereka fokus membantu Sasuke menghilangkan sikap pemalunya dengan hal-hal yang lebih wajar? Bukan dengan memanas-manasinya dengan hal-hal mengerikan seperti itu!

.

Meninggalkan kedua sobat konyol mereka di antara kerumunan orang adalah pilihan terbijak menurut Sasuke. Ia sudah mulai kesal karena tingkah konyol Naruto dan Kiba, belum lagi beberapa gadis mendekatinya dengan tatapan nakal mereka.

'Mengerikan,' ucapnya dalam hati.

"Mau pesan minuman?" si bartender tiruan bertanya pada Sasuke.

Acara _Prom Night_ adalah acara anak sekolah SMA jadi pihak sekolah tidak akan mungkin menyewa seorang bartender asli untuk mencekoki siswa-siswi mereka dengan minuman berkadar alkohol tinggi. Mau jadi apa anak-anak murid mereka setelah lulus nanti? Percuma 'kan kalau mereka belajar di sekolah yang berkualitas namun bermoral hancur? Pihak sekolah SMA Konoha tidak mau ada siswa-siswinya yang memiliki rumor buruk, maka dari itu peraturan di sekolah itu cukup ketat, namun mereka tetap menjamin siswa-siswi mereka merasa nyaman selama bersekolah di sana dengan fasilitas lengkap serta terpadu.

Sasuke mengangguk pelan merespon si bartender tiruan, "Aku pesan kopi putih, tapi jangan terlalu manis ya," katanya.

"Oke! Tunggu sebentar."

Tidak perlu menunggu lama, baru saja Sasuke hendak mengecek ponselnya, si bartender tiruan sudah menaruh pesanan Sasuke.

"Ini kopi putihmu, teman," ucapnya ramah. "Kamu terlihat sangat berbeda malam ini, Uchiha. Aku bahkan sempat tidak mengenalmu tadi. Tapi saat kuperhatikan lagi, ternyata memang kamu si Uchiha pemalu dari kelas 3-A."

Sasuke tidak merasakan adanya nada mengejek dari salah satu teman sekolahnya itu. Sasuke senang karena ia dipuji.

"Perubahan yang luar biasa, Uchiha," tambahnya. "Kamu tidak mengajak salah satu gadis untuk berdansa?"

Karena merasa suasana di antara Sasuke dan si bartender tiruan mulai akrab, tidak ada salahnya si bartender mengajak Sasuke mengobrol. Lagipula ia belum menemukan teman mengobrol sejak tadi. Membosankan jika hanya menonton orang-orang yang terlihat senang di aula itu.

"Tidak, nanti saja."

"Ada yang kamu tunggu ya?"

Sasuke ingin mengangguk namun suara dari belakangnya membuat Sasuke tak sempat merespon pertanyaan di bartender.

"Yo, Lee. Kamu jadi bartender, hah?" suara Naruto yang khas kerasnya terasa menusuk di gendang telinga Sasuke, sedangkan Kiba langsung duduk di sebelah kanan Sasuke lalu menepuk pundaknya pelan.

"Yeah. Tadinya aku ingin mengajak Ten-Ten, tapi karena dia sudah diajak Neji, aku jadi tidak punya alasan lain untuk ikut bergabung di lantai dansa."

Sontak ketiga pemuda itu membulatkan mata mereka mendengar informasi yang dijelaskan oleh Lee, si bartender tiruan.

Kiba dan Naruto memandang Sasuke dengan tatapan jahil mereka.

Sasuke melirik ke kanan dan kirinya. Ia mulai merasa tegang sendiri. Kopi yang semula dinikmatinya mulai terasa aneh di indra pengecapnya.

"Kamu dengar 'kan?" Naruto menahan diri untuk tidak tersenyum lebar.

"Neji pergi dengan Ten-Ten," Kiba merangkul Sasuke erat. Wajah Sasuke mulai memerah karena senang Hinata tidak pergi dengan Neji, sepupu gadis itu.

"Ah, itu mereka!" sahut Lee tiba-tiba.

Sontak ketiga sobat karib itu menoleh ke arah yang ditunjuk Lee.

Ternyata benar, Neji dan Ten-Ten pergi bersama. Penampilan mereka memancarkan aura sepasang kekasih hingga membuat Naruto maupun Kiba berdecak sebal karena merasa dikalahkan oleh si Hyuuga Sadako, panggilan akrab mereka untuk Neji.

Lalu seakan tersadar akan sesuatu, Naruto angkat bicara, "Lalu Hinata pergi dengan siapa?" Ia kembali memusatkan pandangannya pada Sasuke, begitupun dengan Kiba.

'Benar, Hinata pergi dengan siapa jika bukan dengan Neji? Siapa laki-laki yang datang bersamanya?' segala pertanyaan mulai bermunculan di kepala Sasuke dan itu membuatnya gelisah.

Karena merasa tidak nyaman dengan pemikirannya sendiri, Sasuke beranjak menuju ke toilet setelah pamit sejenak pada kedua sobatnya.

"Jangan lama-lama, Sasuke, nanti kamu ketinggalan bagian paling menariknya!" seru Naruto.

Yang dikatakan Naruto benar sebab sebentar lagi acara dansa yang ditunggu-tunggu akan dimulai. Bahkan beberapa orang sudah mulai mencari-cari pasangan dansa mereka.

.

Sasuke baru saja kembali masuk ke dalam aula lalu tiba-tiba sekitar sepuluh orang perempuan langsung menghambur ke arahnya. Sasuke panik. Ia terpojok. Ini adalah invasi! Serangan dadakan!

Mereka meminta Sasuke sebagai pasangan dansa salah satu dari mereka. Sasuke tidak bisa berkutik. Ia terperangkap! Gadis-gadis itu menyerangnya tanpa memedulikan posisi Sasuke yang terhimpit. Wajahnya memerah karena sesak dan malu. Sasuke tidak pernah menerima perlakukan sedekat dan sebringas dari perempuan seperti itu.

"Sasuke, ayo berdansa denganku!" ucap salah satu gadis berambut merah mencolok. Ia mendekatkan tubuhnya sambil merangkul tangan Sasuke.

Si Uchiha berjengit merasa sangat risih.

Lalu tarikan lain di sebelahnya. Gadis satunya mengikuti tingkah si gadis rambut merah yang tanpa aba-aba langsung memeluk sebelah tangan Sasuke.

"Denganku saja, Sasuke. Aku sudah berdandan amat cantik untuk bisa berdansa dengan laki-laki setampan dirimu," ucap gadis lain yang bermata biru. Lalu diikuti penawaran-penawaran menarik lainnya dari mereka.

Layaknya pedagang yang menawarkan barang-barang dagangannya dengan diskon besar untuk menarik perhatian pengunjung untuk membelinya.

Mereka memang tidak menawarkan diri dalam pengertian yang salah, mereka ingin si Uchiha pemalu bisa menjadi salah satu Pangeran mereka di lantai dansa malam itu.

Tarikan dan dorongan semakin gencar. Sasuke mulai panik, takut ia tak bisa mempertahankan keseimbangan tubuhnya. Pandangannya menatap takut gadis-gadis yang menatapnya penuh harap.

"Maaf, Nona-nona, Sasuke sedang menunggu seseorang sayangnya."

Kali ini Sasuke menganggap suara Naruto yang biasanya membuat gendang telinganya sakit, berubah bagaikan Superman yang menolong orang dalam kesulitan. Sasuke kembali bernapas lega saat Kiba menariknya dari kerumunan perempuan.

Gadis-gadis itu berdecak sebal.

"Memangnya siapa?" tanya si gadis rambut merah pada Naruto. Gadis yang menurut Sasuke paling beringas. Wajahnya memang cantik, tapi mengingat sikapnya yang 'liar' membuat Sasuke memilih untuk menjauhinya secepat mungkin.

Dan baru saja Naruto hendak menjawab pertanyaan gadis itu, Kiba bicara, "Hei, itu bukannya..."

Pandangan Sasuke dan Naruto mengarah ke pintu aula yang terbuka lebar. Di sana, masuk seorang gadis yang mengundang banyak decak kagum dan pandangan terpana. Gadis itu bagaikan seorang Ratu. Kehadirannya membuat gadis-gadis lain menatap iri karena kecantikannya malam itu seakan tak terkalahkan oleh gadis manapun.

Bagaimana tidak? Sosoknya yang bertubuh proposional mengenakan gaun _mermaid_ kirmizi berenda kilau tampak begitu menggoda tatapan para laki-laki. Belum lagi wajah tegasnya yang cantik dipoles dengan riasan yang berani. Bibir seksinya menggetarkan hati laki-laki yang terlalu intens menatapnya, begitu merah merekah layaknya mawar dengan titik-titik embun. Seksi dan menyegarkan. Rambut indigonya tergerai lurus nan cantik, melambai dengan begitu indah tiap kali ia dengan sengaja menyibaknya.

 _Oh God, she's really hot!_

Hinata sendiri sudah menemukan orang yang dicarinya. Di sana, di dekat pintu samping dan dikerubungi beberapa gadis serta kedua sahabat karibnya, Sasuke menatapnya. Hinata memberikan senyum samar padanya.

Sasuke tak bisa melihatnya karena jaraknya cukup jauh untuk melihat sudut bibir Hinata yang terangkat sedikit.

Baru saja Hinata ingin menghampiri Sasuke, langkahnya dihentikan oleh Toneri Otsutsuki yang mengajaknya untuk berdansa sebab lantunan musik klasik romansa mulai terdengar, mengajak para pasangan untuk saling berdekatan.

Hinata ingin menolak, namun ia tak memiliki kesempatan untuk itu karena Toneri sudah membungkukkan badannya bagai seorang Pangeran yang begitu mendambakan sambutan tangan sang Putri. Tapi ini Hinata, ia lebih cocok disebut Ratu dibanding Putri.

Akhirnya, Hinata pun terpaksa menyambut tangan Toneri.

Sasuke begitu panas melihat keberanian Toneri yang berhasil mengajak gadis yang membuatnya jatuh hati berdansa. Sasuke geram saat posisi kedua orang itu begitu dekat. Dalam hati, Sasuke mengutuk tangan dan mata si Otsutsuki yang berani menyentuh dan memandang Hinata dengan intens.

Sasuke menyadari dirinya sangat cemburu dan rasa itu sangat menjengkelkannya. Ditambah lagi Naruto dan Kiba yang ternyata sudah ikut berdansa dengan pasangan mereka masing-masing.

Sebenarnya Sasuke bisa saja ikut berdansa dengan gadis lain, namun ia tidak mau. Tidak, selain dengan si gadis Hyuuga. Sejak awal, Sasuke hanya ingin Hinata menatap dirinya saja, bukan laki-laki lain. Sasuke ingin Hinata menatap kagum pada pesonanya malam itu seperti gadis-gadis lain yang terpesona padanya. Namun keinginan Sasuke tidak tersampaikan. Hinata berdansa dengan laki-laki lain, bukan dirinya. Sasuke gagal mendapat perhatian khusus dari Hinata.

Dengan perasaan kesal yang menumpuk dipendam, Sasuke pun pergi keluar aula demi menenangkan segala kepenatan yang dirasanya. Dalam kesendiriannya di luar aula sambil menatap langit malam, Sasuke mulai menyalahkan dirinya sendiri.

"Kalau saja aku lebih berani mendekatinya tadi, kemungkinan sekarang ini akulah yang berdansa dengan Hinata," ucapnya kesal. Sasuke menghela napas kasar sambil menyibakkan poni rambutnya.

"Percuma aku minta bantuan Kak Itachi untuk penampilanku malam ini." Ia menundukkan kepalanya, merapikan penampilannya yang mengenakan tuxedo hitam dengan rompi merah bagian dalam dan pita dengan warna yang sama.

"Seharusnya malam ini adalah malam terbaik untukku." Matanya kembali menengadah ke langit, beberapa bintang memantulkan cahaya yang lebih terang.

"Aku adalah bintang redup. Sedangkan dia bintang yang bersinar terang." Senyum kepahitan muncul di bibir tipisnya. Sasuke merasa dirinya tak memiliki rasa percaya diri untuk mendekati Hinata.

"Yah, setidaknya aku berhasil menjadi pusat perhatian yang lain tadi." Meski begitu, tak bisa dielakkan bahwa yang diinginkan Sasuke adalah perhatian Hinata saja. Ya, cukup Hinata saja, tidak perlu banyak mata yang mengaguminya. Hanya Hinata.

Kalah sebelum perang, itulah yang dirasakan Sasuke. Ia terus menyalahkan dirinya yang belum mampu bersikap lebih berani seperti yang sering dikatakan kedua sahabat dan kakaknya. Sasuke sudah tak tahu lagi bagaimana caranya untuk mendapat perhatian Hinata setelah ini karena ia merasa dirinya belum sepenuhnya siap menerima sifat keberanian itu sendiri.

"Sebaiknya aku pulang saja lalu bergumul tentang diriku sendiri," lagi ucapnya.

Pikirnya akan percuma saja jika ia berlama-lama di tempat itu karena hanya akan menambah kekesalan yang tidak bisa dilampiaskan pada siapa pun, kecuali dirinya sendiri.

Sasuke merogoh saku celananya untuk mengambil ponsel pintarnya. Menghubungi supir pribadinya untuk menjemput.

"Ya, Tuan Muda?"

"Tolong jemput aku sepuluh menit lagi, Pak Kazuha. Aku di..."

"Sudah mau pulang?" ucapan Sasuke dengan supir pribadinya terusik.

Pemuda Uchiha itu kaget saat menyadari suara yang tidak asing baginya.

Hinata.

"Secepat ini?" tanya gadis itu lagi.

Sasuke kebingungan tak tahu harus bagaimana. Ini terlalu tiba-tiba! Sasuke tidak pernah memprediksi Hinata akan menghampirinya. Dan parahnya, Sasuke sudah meminta Pak Kazuha menjemputnya.

"Um... iya," jawab Sasuke pelan. Obrolan singkatnya dengan Pak Kazuha sudah diakhiri dan tak akan mungkin Sasuke membatalkannya. Ia tidak mau merepotkan Pak Kazuha. Dengan pelan, Sasuke memasukkan kembali ponsel pintarnya ke saku celananya.

Saat itu, Sasuke masih segan untuk menatap gadis di hadapannya.

"Kenapa?" Hinata bertanya lagi sambil mengambil langkah agar lebih dekat dengan si Uchiha pemalu.

Sasuke ingin sekali menjawab 'bukan urusanmu', tapi Sasuke tahu, perkataan semacam itu hanya akan menyakiti perasaan Hinata juga dirinya. Maka dengan segala macam emosi yang diredamnya, Sasuke menjawab, "A-aku mulai mengantuk."

Di lingkungan keluarganya, Sasuke adalah anak yang disiplin dan penurut. Waktu saat itu sudah menunjukkan pukul sebelas malam dan biasanya di jam begitu Sasuke sudah tidur atau terkadang mulai bersiap untuk istirahat setelah menyelesaikan tugas sekolahnya. Tapi tadi ia bohong. Ia sama sekali belum merasakan kantuk dan kemungkinan jika pulang pun Sasuke tidak akan bisa langsung tidur. Insomnia pasti menyerangnya.

Jawaban dari Sasuke terasa unik dan terkesan kekanakan untuk usia remaja 17 tahun bagi pendapat Hinata. Namun mengingat sifat Sasuke yang penurut, Hinata merespon dengan anggukan kepala tanda ia mengerti.

"Penampilan Sasuke malam ini sangat memesona," ucap Hinata. Gadis itu menatap lembut pemuda di depannya.

Sasuke terkejut. Barusan Hinata memujinya!

'Aku tidak salah dengar 'kan?'

Hinata kembali melangkah hingga jarak keduanya begitu dekat hingga bisa menghirup aroma tubuh yang memikat.

"Sadar tidak jika pakaian kita ini serasi?" mata lavender cantik itu menatap Sasuke.

Sasuke baru menyadari kalau pakaian yang ia dan Hinata kenakan memang serasi. Ia dengan tuxedo hitam-merahnya dan Hinata dengan gaun _mermaid_ kirmizinya yang terlihat makin menggetarkan hati.

Hinata menyampirkan rambutnya ke sisi kiri bahunya. Tiap kedipan gadis itu seakan mengundang Sasuke untuk memerhatikan betapa lentik bulu mata itu.

Sasuke mulai salah tingkah karena jantungnya mulai menggila semenjak Hinata mengganggu obrolannya dengan supir pribadinya. Apalagi sekarang posisi mereka amat dekat. Mau tidak mau, jantung Sasuke semakin dibuat berpacu cepat sehingga meningkatkan kegugupannya.

Di detik berikutnya, Hinata meraih bagian depan tuxedo Sasuke dengan kedua tangan, jemari lentiknya meremas pelan.

Wajah Sasuke memanas.

"Berdansa denganku, Sasuke," ucap Hinata pelan, namun Sasuke dapat mendengarnya dengan jelas di tiap katanya.

Rona merah semakin membakar wajahnya diikuti denyut jantung yang menggebu-gebu dengan heboh. Sasuke ingin sekali menjawab iya, tapi ia takut jika ia bersuara akan terdengar gagap. Jadi akhirnya Sasuke memilih untuk mengangguk.

Sudut bibir gadis Hyuuga itu terangkat, ia tersenyum.

Sasuke semakin dibuat tak berkutik. Hinata mengajaknya berdansa meski dengan suara lantunan musik sayup-sayup terdengar. Seharusnya Sasuke ikut melingkarkan kedua tangannya pada tubuh Hinata, namun entah kenapa fungsi gerak tangannya tiba-tiba seperti mati rasa. Tak bisa digerakkan.

Efek dari gadis Hyuuga itu memang 'mengerikan'.

Karena Sasuke tidak kunjung merespon, akhirnya Hinata berinisiatif meraih kedua pergelangan tangan Sasuke agar mereka bisa segera berdansa. Ia letakkan kedua tangan maskulin itu di antara sisi pinggangnya. Hinata berjengit merasakan dinginnya jemari-jemari Sasuke di kulitnya yang terbuka. Meski begitu, dalam hatinya Hinata bersorak menyadari betapa gugupnya Sasuke terhadapnya. Dan sensasi dingin dari jemari itu membuat Hinata semakin tertarik untuk menggoda si Uchiha.

Panas dan dingin. Itu yang dirasakan Sasuke saat itu. Panas dirasakan di bagian dada hingga ke kepalanya, namun dingin dirasakan di antara jemari-jemari tangannya. Sepertinya kesepuluh jari tangannya mulai membeku. Dan parahnya, Sasuke tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya saat jemari-jemarinya menyentuh kulit Hinata yang terbuka. Sasuke baru menyadari jika gaun yang dikenakan Hinata ternyata _backless_. Dengan hati-hati Sasuke menempelkan jemarinya, ia tidak mau dikira mencari-cari kesempatan. Bagaimanapun seorang Uchiha harus bisa menjaga harga diri serta orang yang dikasihi.

Tapi tetap saja, ini pertama kalinya Sasuke bersentuhan dengan seorang gadis dalam jarak yang bisa dikatakan amat dekat, ditambah lagi gadis itu tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah Hinata Hyuuga, pujaan hatinya.

 _Geez!_ Muka Sasuke semakin matang merasakan betapa halusnya kulit Hinata.

'Menyingkir dari otakku, pikiran aneh!' rutuk Sasuke dalam hati yang tiba-tiba saja muncul di kepalanya pikiran-pikiran nakal.

"Kamu menikmati acara ini?" tanya Hinata. Sedari tadi selalu Hinata yang mengajukan pertanyaan. Namun ia sama sekali tidak keberatan, toh Sasuke harus banyak beradaptasi dengannya, apalagi dalam situasi seperti itu. Sasuke itu pemalu, ingat?

Dan itu yang Hinata sukai darinya.

"Um... i-iya," jawab Sasuke singkat. Bukan karena ia malas menjawab, tapi karena memang lidahnya terasa kaku untuk melontarkan banyak kata. Dengar sendiri 'kan, bahkan ketika menjawab kata 'iya' saja dirinya tergagap-gagap.

Hinata mengangguk. Keduanya mulai bergerak perlahan mengikuti alunan musik yang terdengar dari dalam aula.

"Menurutmu, malam ini apa aku cantik?" bukan ingin disebut narsis atau gila akan pujian, Hinata bahkan tak akan pernah mau menanyakan hal semacam itu terhadap siapa pun. Terkecuali pada Sasuke tentunya. Dan alasan kenapa ia bertanya begitu, ia hanya penasaran dengan pendapat Sasuke terhadap penampilannya.

"Um..." si Uchiha kebingungan mencari-cari kata yang tepat untuk menjawabnya. Ia heran, ke mana perginya suku-suku kata yang seharusnya sangat mudah untuk diucapkannya?

Hinata mengunggu dengan sabar. Tangan kanannya mulai bergerak naik menuju rambut gelap Sasuke. Helaian rambut itu terasa begitu halus di jemarinya. Dan kedua mata lavendernya tak pernah meninggalkan wajah Sasuke yang sudah semerah apel Fuji. Menurut Hinata, wajah Sasuke yang merona malu sangat imut seperti bayi marmut!

"Ya?" Hinata mencoba membantu Sasuke mencari-cari jawabannya, dengan aksen sedikit memaksa.

Setelah menunggu sepuluh detik, akhirnya Sasuke menemukan kata-katanya, "Hi-Hinata cantik," ada rasa lega ketika mengucapkannya namun ia belum puas. Maka Sasuke kembali menambahkan, "Sangat cantik." Kali ini tak ada gagap di kalimat bagian terakhirnya. Sasuke menyoraki dirinya sendiri, bangga pada dirinya yang berhasil menemukan jawaban serta kepercayaan diri untuk menatap Hinata tepat di kedua mata lavendernya yang memukau bagai intan.

"Begitu," respon Hinata singkat.

Hinata mulai merasakan adanya kepercayaan diri pada Sasuke dan itu bagus. Tapi untuk saat ini, Hinata masih ingin dirinya yang mendominasi keadaan. Maka dengan gerakan tiba-tiba namun perlahan, Hinata menggerakkan tangan kanannya yang semula memainkan helaian rambut Sasuke, beralih menuju leher, lalu kembali naik hingga menemukan sudut wajah Sasuke.

Sasuke yang baru saja menemukan sedikit kepercayaan diri serta keberanian digantikan kembali oleh kegugupannya yang bahkan lebih parah dari yang sebelumnya. Jantungnya semakin berdegup kencang dan itu terasa hingga ke gendang telinganya.

Jarak mereka terlalu dekat! Bahkan tubuh mereka sudah menempel satu sama lain.

Sasuke ingin memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lain untuk menghindari tatapan maut Hinata. Sayangnya, ia tidak mampu. Ia sudah terhipnotis untuk terus menatapnya hingga gadis itu sendiri yang memutuskan interaksi pandangan keduanya.

"Aku suka Sasuke," tiap gerakan bibir merah nan seksi itu membuat tubuh Sasuke kembali mati rasa. Ditambah lagi gerakan jemari lentik Hinata yang mulai menyentuh kulit wajah Sasuke, mengelusnya hingga membuat wajah si Uchiha tambah memerah.

Jika bukan karena jati dirinya yang seorang Uchiha, mungkin sudah sejak tadi Sasuke tak bisa mengendalikan dirinya. Beruntung Sasuke masih ingat siapa jati dirinya. Ya, beruntung.

Hinata menyeringai dalam hati. Ternyata Sasuke masih bisa bertahan sampai sejauh ini.

'Coba lihat, apa yang akan terjadi setelah ini?'

Mereka sudah tidak lagi bergerak mengikuti alunan musik sejak beberapa menit lalu dikarenakan keduanya terlalu fokus dengan aksi tatap-menatap. Lagipula Hinata sudah tidak terlalu menikmati dansa sebab ada hal yang lebih membuatnya _excited_ untuk ia lakukan.

Kini, satu ibu jari Hinata mulai bertingkah lebih berani. Ditelusurinya wajah rupawan milik si Uchiha. Mulai dari alis, matanya yang langsung menutup begitu mendapat sentuhan lembut.

'Dia seperti putri malu,' pikir Hinata yang ingat akan salah satu tumbuhan yang peka terhadap rangsang jika terkena sentuhan.

Lalu hidung mancung Sasuke. Oh, Hinata menahan dirinya untuk tidak menggigiti bagian itu!

Sasuke masih terpejam. Malu untuk membuka matanya sekaligus menikmati tiap sentuhan seduktif yang Hinata lakukan.

Terakhir gerakan ibu jarinya berhenti di sudut bibir tipis Sasuke yang merah muda.

'Tunggu!' ucap Hinata dalam hati. Dengan susah payah Hinata mencoba mengatur detak jantungnya.

Di bagian ini, Sasuke sudah tidak bisa mengendalikan kegugupannya. Ia hampir kehilangan pikiran-pikiran sehatnya. Sentuhan Hinata benar-benar mematikan!

Masih belum puas, Hinata menggerakkan kembali ibu jarinya. Meniti di bagian permukaan lembut bibir tipis si Uchiha.

Entah disadari atau tidak, Sasuke mendesah pelan saat merasakan sedikit tekanan di bibir bawahnya oleh nakalnya ibu jari Hinata.

Hinata menyeringai, "Sasuke, lihat aku," ucap Hinata dengan nada menggoda.

Seperti mantra, Sasuke pun membuka kedua matanya dan langsung menatap wajah Hinata yang begitu dekat dengan wajahnya hingga ujung hidung mereka pun saling bersentuhan.

Ibu jari Hinata masih setia berada di bibir Sasuke, lalu diikuti oleh jemari tangan lainnya yang menyentuh sisi wajah Sasuke. Dengan amat pelan, tangan kiri Hinata mendekatkan wajah Sasuke ke wajahnya.

"Aku sangat menyukai Sasuke," kata-kata itu terdengar jelas di indra pendengaran Sasuke. Begitu jelas hingga membuat pikiran melayang dan hatinya mengawang. Namun di detik selanjutnya, jantung Sasuke seakan terkena sengatan listrik yang membuatnya syok luar biasa.

Si gadis Hyuuga mencium bibirnya!

Sasuke mematung, tak bergerak dengan mata membulat lebar, hanya jantungnya saja yang berdegup-degup hingga ke gendang telinganya. Selain dari itu, tak ada bagian dari tubuhnya yang bergerak. Bahkan sepertinya darahnya sudah menumpuk di area wajahnya saja.

Hinata, si gadis Hyuuga bersorak-sorak dalam hatinya. Ia sukses membuat si Uchiha tak berkutik. Ternyata memang mudah membuat Sasuke gugup tingkat akut. Dengan sedikit sentuhan seduktif, Sasuke dengan mudahnya terjerat. Hinata sangat menikmatinya.

Tapi apa yang mendasarinya melakukan _tingkah nakal_ nya terhadap Sasuke bukan karena _iseng_ , tapi karena Hinata memang menyukai Sasuke. Sikap gugup dan pemalu itulah yang memicu tingkah nakalnya untuk ia lakukan terhadap si Uchiha pemalu.

Hinata memberikan tekanan lembut pada bibir Sasuke dengan alasan agar warna gincu merah kirmizinya membekas jelas di bibir tipis Sasuke. Dengan kata lain mencapnya seperti surat yang diberi stempel! Tanpa stempel surat resmi tidak akan sah. Begitu juga dengan Sasuke, jika tidak menciumnya berarti ungkapan perasaan Hinata belum terselesaikan.

 _"There you go,"_ ucap Hinata menyelesaikan misinya. Bibirnya menyeringai puas melihat ekspresi Sasuke yang seperti kehilangan akal sehatnya dengan wajah seperti gurita rebus.

"Dah, Sasuke," gadis itu pun melenggang pergi dengan langkah anggun seperti ketika ia masuk ke dalam aula beberapa waktu yang lalu. Beberapa langkah kemudian, gadis itu berbalik sejenak untuk memberikan kedipan nakal dan _blowing kiss_ untuk pemuda yang masih mematung.

Ah, si gadis Hyuuga itu memang mematikan!

"Sasuke, di situ kamu rupanya! Kami mencari-carimu sejak tadi, tahu!" itu suara Naruto. Sasuke tidak menoleh dan tubuhnya masih belum bisa digerakkan. Sejak tadi ia merasa sekujur tubuhnya terasa kaku tapi begitu sosok Hinata menghilang dari pandangannya, tubuhnya terasa agak lemas. Sasuke tidak bisa memikirkan apa-apa, pikirannya beterbangan entah ke mana, mungkin mengikuti Hinata.

Ah, Hinata...

Karena otaknya sudah blank, akhirnya Sasuke jatuh pingsan.

"Sasuke!" Naruto berteriak melihat sobatnya yang tiba-tiba tak sadarkan diri dengan wajah merah matang.

"Naruto, Pak Kazuha mencari Sasuke untuk menjemp..." ucapan Kiba terpotong yang datang dari arah belakang mereka. "Hei, Sasuke kenapa?" tanyanya heran sekaligus khawatir.

"Dia mabuk," jawab Naruto polos.

Sebab apa lagi yang membuat Sasuke jatuh pingsan dengan wajah merah kalau bukan karena mabuk minum alkohol?

Kiba pun segera membantu Naruto yang memapang Sasuke yang tak sadarkan diri untuk membawanya keluar aula, tempat Pak Kazuha menjemput sang Tuan Muda.

Begitu mereka memasukkan Sasuke ke dalam mobil si Uchiha, Pak Kazuha bertanya khawatir, "Kenapa dengan Tuan Muda?"

"Dia mabuk," jawaban Naruto sama seperti jawabannya tadi.

Pak Kazuha mengangguk mengerti. Anak muda, pikirnya. Tapi kemudian, Pak Kazuha menyadari ada sesuatu yang janggal pada wajah Tuan Mudanya.

"Bukannya itu..." dengan sengaja Pak Kazuha tidak melanjutkan ucapannya.

Kiba dan Naruto mengikuti arah yang ditunjukkan Pak Kazuha. Keduanya kaget dengan mata membulat lebar melihat bekas noda gincu merah di bibir tipis Sasuke. Mereka tidak menyadarinya tadi.

"Jangan-jangan..." ujar keduanya bersamaan.

Coba tebak apa isi pikiran mereka!

.

.

 **END of Chapter 2**

*kirmizi : warna merah tua

*gincu : lipstik

.

Ini dia, chapter 2-nya yang dinantikan. Dah cukup panjang kan? Maaf kalo ada typo, saya lagi males ngedit ulang. Lanjutan ngetik sekali jadi. Perjuangan bikin chapter 2 cukup melelahkan karena ada si Emud yg suka gangguin, makanya baru bisa update sekarang. Geez, moga kembali terhibur meski ga sesuai ama Humor yg kecantum. Tapi moga Romance-nya agak lumayan. Hehehe...

Makasih buat **mynameisyes, ana, sasuhina69, Miyuchin2307, mprill Uchiga, aminatazzahra, onyx dark blue, Lia330, Anindita616, sabrina., Fleur Choi**

Soba-sobat yang udah review, follow, bahkan favorit fic saya. Pleus, silent readers. Makasih banyak!

Salam hangat,

Bernadette Dei


	3. Chapter 3

Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto

Warnings : AU, OOC, typos, No likey No dikey

-Sasuke (shy boy)

-Hinata (tsundere girl)

My Lovely Deary Pairy SasuHina

 **Chapter 3**

.

 **JUST A THUMB MAKES ME NUMB**

.

.

"Sasuke sayang, ayo bangun. Ini sudah jam enam _lho_." Suara yang amat dikenal Sasuke membuatnya langsung mengerjap mata perlahan, berusaha menormalkan penglihatannya yang masih buram.

"Sasuke..." panggil suara lembut itu lagi.

"Ya, Ma. Sasuke sudah bangun _kok_ ," jawabnya sedikit keras dengan suara serak.

"Oke. Hari ini Mama buat _sandwich_ kesukaan Sasuke. Cepat mandi ya lalu sarapan."

"Ya, Ma." Tak lama kemudian suara langkah Mikoto, Mama Sasuke pun terdengar menjauh dari depan kamar putra bungsunya setelah mendapat respon.

Sasuke duduk di ranjangnya untuk mengumpulkan rohnya yang masih belum komplet juga mengisi otaknya dengan memori yang sempat melayang-layang di dunia mimpi. Setelah beberapa menit kemudian, otaknya mulai memutar kejadian yang pernah terjadi padanya sebelum ia menghabiskan waktu malamnya.

Jantungnya serasa dicubit begitu ia ingat kejadian yang menimpanya semalam di acara _Prom Night_.

'Ya Tuhan! Semalam itu bukan mimpi 'kan?!' wajahnya mulai menghangat mengingat bagian **tersuper** yang terjadi selama tujuh belas tahun di hidupnya. Bagian memori saat Hinata memberinya kecupan nakal di bibirnya. Ciuman pertamanya dengan gadis yang disukainya!

Sasuke mencoba mengingat kembali bagaimana lembutnya bibir seksi Hinata di bibirnya. Saat itu ia merasa sangat bodoh karena hanya bisa diam saja seperti patung di tengah kolam. Seharusnya Sasuke bertindak lebih berani walau hanya sedikit agar momen luar biasa itu tidak berakhir secepat itu. Benar kata Naruto dan Kiba, laki-laki itu harus agresif! Siapa tahu jika Sasuke lebih berani semalam maka ia bisa lebih...

"Gaaaaaahhhh!" teriaknya di balik bantal.

Sasuke frustrasi! Pikiran dan hatinya diganggu oleh bayang-bayang Hinata sehingga membuatnya gelisah, gugup, malu, namun juga _excited_. Padahal dia baru saja bangun dan hari masih pagi. Terlalu cepat untuk memikirkan hal senakal itu.

Akan tetapi ada yang janggal. Sasuke tidak ingat dia sudah ada di kamarnya, bahkan hingga sekarang. Seingatnya, terakhir kali yang dilihatnya adalah sosok Hinata yang berkedip nakal lalu memberi _blowing_ _kiss_ padanya, lalu Naruto memanggilnya entah karena apa, setelahnya semua terasa ringan seperti di atas awan kapas.

Mata Sasuke membulat.

"Aku pingsan?!" Sasuke kembali merutuki dirinya. Mungkin Naruto dan Kiba yang mengantarnya pulang. Apa mereka tahu kenapa Sasuke tiba-tiba pingsan? Apa yang mereka katakan pada Papa, Mama dan Kakaknya saat mereka melihat Sasuke yang pingsan?

Pertanyaan itu cukup mengganggu.

"Aku pasti terlihat sangat bodoh saat pingsan," gumamnya. Detik berikutnya ia duduk tiba-tiba dengan mata membulat lebar, "Apa Hinata lihat aku pingsan?" Sasuke mulai panik. Hinata tidak boleh melihatnya pingsan setelah kejadian...

"Ya ampun!" wajahnya yang memerah ditutupnya dengan kedua tangan. Rasanya memalukan jika sampai Hinata melihatnya pingsan. Apa yang harus Sasuke lakukan jika bertemu dengan Hinata di sekolah nanti? Mau ditaruh di mana mukanya? Tidak mungkin Sasuke terus berada di balik punggung Naruto dan Kiba, mengingat Hinata berada di kelas 3-B, bersebelahan dengan kelasnya. Apalagi Hinata sering terlihat di manapun Sasuke berada.

Jadi itu masalah!

"Aku harus bagaimana?" Pikirnya pasti akan percuma jika meminta bantuan Naruto dan Kiba sebab akhirnya mereka akan semakin menyudutkannya dengan kata-kata godaan yang menyebalkan. Tapi jika bukan kedua sobat konyolnya, siapa lagi yang akan dimintai tolong di sekolah?

Tak ada.

'Payah. Sepertinya aku harus berjuang sendiri melawan kegugupanku saat bertemu dengan... dengan...' Bahkan mengucapkan nama 'Hinata' dalam batinnya pun membuat Sasuke salah tingkah.

Setelah Sasuke merasa sedikit lebih tenang, ia pun beranjak menuju kamar mandinya untuk bersiap ke tempat dirinya berjuang melawan kegugupannya. Sekolah.

Sasuke berjalan perlahan menuju westafel untuk menyikat gigi seperti rutinitasnya tiap pagi sebelum mandi. Dan betapa terkejutnya ketika Sasuke menyadari pantulan wajahnya di cermin. Sasuke bisa melihat rona merah mulai kembali merambat di seluruh wajahnya yang seharusnya putih bersih.

"I-I-i-i-ini..." dirinya tergagap-gagap. Dengan tangan gemetaran, jemari tangannya menyentuh permukaan bibirnya yang memiliki cap gincu merah. Terlihat jelas itu bukanlah bentuk bibirnya, melainkan bibir... si gadis Hyuuga.

"Aaaaahhhhh!" Sasuke 'bersorak' panik di kamar mandinya.

.

.

Di dalam mobil menuju sekolahnya, Sasuke membisu. Meski terlihat tenang, pikirannya tidak demikian. Bayang-bayang kejadian semalam masih menghantuinya seakan ingin merealisasikannya lagi saat itu juga. Dan yang kali ini mengganggunya adalah kalimat Hinata yang menyatakan gadis itu menyukai Sasuke. Bahkan hingga dua kali Hinata mengungkapkannya.

Sasuke hapal betul di bagian itu. Hingga ke bagian...

'Menyingkirlah dari kepalaku walau hanya semenit!'

Kasihan Sasuke, sepertinya hari ini ia tidak akan bisa merasakan ketenangan batin di sekolahnya.

.

Sasuke paranoid begitu melangkahkan kakinya menuju gerbang sekolah. Bagaimana tidak? Begitu banyak mata memandang nakal sambil tersenyum-senyum entah memikirkan hal apa, padahal tak ada kejadian yang lucu. Sasuke menundukkan kepalanya sambil mengeluarkan ponsel pintarnya untuk melihat wajahnya dari pantulan kamera depan apakah ada yang aneh dengan mukanya.

'Tak ada yang aneh,' ucapnya dalam hati. Masih menundukkan kepalanya, Sasuke menyimpan kembali ponsel pintarnya ke saku celana, sambil berusaha setengah mati menguatkan dirinya dari bisik-bisik, panggilan genit, dan tatapan nakal para siswi yang juga baru saja memasuki area sekolah.

Sepertinya tingkat kepopuleran Sasuke Uchiha kembali meningkat setelah acara _Prom Night_ semalam. Sasuke terlihat begitu memesona bahkan dibandingkan kedua sobat dekatnya yang juga tak kalah keren.

Suasana semakin ramai begitu si Uchiha masuk ke gedung sekolahnya. Dan Sasuke serasa mendapatkan _deja vu_. Semua mata tertuju padanya. Sasuke mulai gugup karena tidak siap diperhatikan sampai begitu intens baik oleh laki-laki, apalagi perempuan.

'Ya ampun, di mana sih Naruto dan Kiba? Kenapa di saat genting seperti ini mereka malah tak muncul?!' Siapa yang tidak akan syok mendapat tatapan intens di pagi hari? Meski sudah berkali-kali diingatkan untuk bersikap percaya diri di depan umum, rasanya Sasuke masih belum bisa melakukannya. Sasuke butuh Naruto dan Kiba sekarang!

"Sasuke, semalam kamu ke mana?" si gadis rambut merah yang Sasuke ingat di _Prom_ semalam, gadis yang Sasuke ingin hindari. Entah siapa namanya.

"Kamu _kok_ tidak ada di acara penobatan _King of Prom_? Kamu ke mana?" tanyanya lagi.

Sasuke terkejut. ' _King of Prom,_ apa maksudnya?'

Melihat raut wajah Sasuke yang kelihatan kebingungan, si gadis rambut merah pun dengan semangat menjelaskan, "Kamu dinominasikan jadi _King of Prom_ , tapi karena kamu tidak hadir saat itu, maka Toneri Otsutsuki dari kelas 3-C lah yang akhirnya mendapat gelar itu semalam."

Sasuke tahu alasan ia tidak hadir di bagian acara itu. Ia pulang duluan karena pingsan. Ingat?

"Tapi tak apa-apa, Sasuke sudah menjadi Raja bagi hatiku," ucap gadis itu genit sambil merangkul erat lengan si Uchiha.

Sasuke risih, tentu saja. Ia tidak mau dirinya digelayuti oleh perempuan yang sama sekali tidak dikenalnya. Sebenarnya ia bisa saja menyingkirkan tangan nakal gadis itu darinya, tapi seperti ada yang menghalau dirinya untuk menggerakkan tangannya.

"Jangan seenaknya, Karin!" sahut seorang gadis lain yang tidak dikenal Sasuke. Gadis itu berjalan ke arah Karin lalu menjauhkannya dari Sasuke.

Si Uchiha bernapas sedikit lega.

"Sasuke lebih pantas denganku. Kamu terlalu mencolok dan beringas untuknya. Sasuke cocok dengan gadis manis sepertiku," katanya. Karin, nama si gadis rambut merah merasa tersinggung oleh ucapan saingannya.

"Manis katamu? Dengar ya, Sasuke tampan dan imut hanya cocok dengan gadis cantik dan ceria sepertiku. Manis saja tidak akan cukup!"

Sasuke merasa tidak enak karena dirinya menjadi bahan persaingan antara si Karin dengan si gadis yang belum diketahui namanya.

"Sasuke adalah cinta pertamaku!" sahut Karin sambil memeluk kembali lengan Sasuke.

Tidak mau kalah dengan Karin, saingannya pun ikut menggamit lengan Sasuke yang satunya.

"Cinta pertama? Apa aku tidak salah dengar? Bukankah cinta pertamamu itu si Hozuki? Jangan lupakan si Baracuda itu!" Karin yang merasa panas hati karena masa lalunya terusik, mulai menguarkan amarah.

"Diam, Yakumo! Jangan ungkit-ungkit masa laluku yang tidak kamu tahu semuanya!"

Oh, nama saingan Karin ternyata Yakumo. Mereka berdua sama-sama menyebalkannya.

Dan Sasuke sangat membutuhkan bantuan sebab sepertinya sebentar lagi akan ada perang demi memperebutkan dirinya. Lucunya, kejadian ini yang menjadi bahan tontonan para siswa, tak ada yang berani menolong Sasuke yang kelihatan ingin segera dijauhkan dari marabahaya ini.

Mungkin mereka merasa terhibur dengan drama pagi di sekolah.

'Naruto, Kiba, kalian di mana!' Sasuke mulai panik, tak bisa bergerak karena kedua tangannya didekap erat oleh kedua gadis maniak.

"Enyah, kalian berdua." Bersamaan dengan suara itu, tubuh Sasuke terlepas kuat dari cengkeraman Karin dan Yakumo.

Kali ini semua mata tertuju pada Sasuke dan penolongnya.

Hinata Hyuuga.

Jantung Sasuke melonjak kaget.

"Ke-kembalikan Sasuke!" seru Karin yang tak terima Sasuke direbut darinya secara paksa, namun ia tak berani bertindak lanjut mengingat gadis di depannya itu si Hyuuga dari kelas 3-B.

Hinata menatap tajam Karin dan Yakumo.

"Jangan ganggu Sasuke," ucapnya penuh dengan nada ancaman. Karin dan Yakumo tak berkutik, begitu juga dengan siswa-siswi yang menonton mereka.

Kemudian Hinata menarik lengan Sasuke menuju kelas mereka yang sama-sama berada di lantai 3. Ketika kedua sosok itu menghilang di balik koridor, suara bisik-bisik dan obrolan kembali terdengar. Mereka dibuat bungkam hanya dengan nada ancaman dari si gadis Hyuuga.

"Dia memang mengerikan."

"Bulu kudukku saja sampai berdiri."

"Dia patut dihindari. Jangan sampai kita punya masalah dengannya."

Karin dan Yakumo setuju dengan omongan-omongan dari siswa-siswi di sekitarnya. Keduanya tidak mau berurusan dengan Hinata Hyuuga.

"Tapi bagaimana dengan Sasuke, apa dia tidak apa-apa dengan si Hyuuga itu?" tanya Yakumo mengkhawatirkan pemuda yang disukainya.

"Kuharap Sasuke masih tetap tampan saat aku bertemu dengannya nanti!" jawab Karin yang sepertinya cemas jika Sasuke akan 'diapa-apakan' oleh Hinata.

.

.

Kelas 3-A dan 3-F pada jam yang sama mendapatkan jadwal olahraga. Kedua kelas itu berkumpul di lapangan olahraga untuk lari estafet. Pak guru Gai adalah guru olahraga untuk semua kelas 3. Beliau terkenal karena semangat masa mudanya yang tak pernah padam, kendati usianya sudah tidak terbilang muda.

Bagi sebagian siwa-siswi yang kurang menyukai pelajaran olahraga lari memilih untuk memasang wajah kusut, namun berbeda dengan Sasuke. Lari merupakan hobinya.

Pak Gai sudah membuat beberapa kelompok dari kelas 3-A dan 3F untuk berlomba lari estafet. Satu kelompok terdiri dari 6 orang. Kebetulan Naruto, Kiba dan Sasuke berbeda kelompok, mereka menjadi lawan dalam lomba kali ini. Bagi kelompok yang beruntung beranggotakan ketiga pemuda dari 3-A itu tentu sangat senang. Sebab ketiganya merupakan siswa andalan dalam hal olahraga. Apalagi Sasuke yang namanya sedang naik daun di antara para siswi sekolahnya.

Tiga orang siswi yang satu kelompok dengan Sasuke berusaha untuk mencari-cari perhatiannya. Sayangnya, Sasuke memilih untuk bergabung dengan kedua sobatnya. Walaupun berada di kelompok lawan, Sasuke lebih suka mendengar obrolan nakal Naruto dan Kiba dibanding harus didekati oleh perempuan yang genit. Ia tidak mau kejadian seperti tadi pagi terulang lagi. Hanya karena dirinya yang menjadi bahan rebutan.

Itu mengerikan.

Hingga Hinata datang menyelamatkannya, Sasuke merasa sangat bersyukur.

'Hinata, kira-kira sedang apa dia? Apa dia memikirkanku seperti aku memikirkannya sekarang?' tanyanya dalam hati. Kepalanya menoleh ke arah kelas Hinata kemudian tersenyum.

"Jangan senyum-senyum sendiri, Sasuke. Nanti bisa mendatangkan bencana," Naruto berujar.

"Apa hubungannya?" tanya Sasuke.

Naruto menyeringai lalu merangkul Sasuke sambil berbisik, "Kalau sampai senyummu terlihat oleh gadis-gadis di sana, lalu mereka menyerangmu, aku dan Kiba tak mau menolongmu."

Sasuke menoleh hati-hati ke arah pandang Naruto. Di sana, entah siswi-siswi kelas berapa sedang menatap penuh harap pada Sasuke. Bahkan beberapa di antara mereka memanggil-manggil namanya meminta perhatian ketika Sasuke menoleh.

Si Uchiha bergidik ngeri.

"Mengerikan," gumamnya. Naruto tertawa.

Tak lama kemudian, Pak Gai pun memberi instruksi untuk memulai perlombaan lari estafet campuran. Naruto, Kiba, dan Sasuke serta dua kelompok lain sudah bersiap di area perlombaan. Tiga sobat itu benar-benar kompak, dipercaya sebagai pelari terakhir membawa tongkat estafet menuju garis _finish_. Karena memang merekalah sang andalan.

Peluit pun dibunyikan. Suara riuh dari siswa-siswi yang berada di pinggir lapangan memberi dukungan semangat bagi teman-teman mereka.

Sasuke sudah tak sabar untuk segera berlari cepat menuju garis _finish_.

Tinggal melewati dua orang lagi.

'Ini dia!'

"Semangat, Sasuke!" sahut salah satu teman satu regunya saat memberikan tongkat pada Sasuke, meski dengan napas tersengal-sengal.

Sasuke berlari sekuat tenaga sebab di belakangnya ada Naruto dan Kiba yang tidak mau kalah darinya. Mereka sama-sama hebat! Jika mereka satu regu, sudah dipastikan regu tersebut pasti menang. Tapi kali ini mereka saling berlomba untuk menentukan siapa yang paling cepat.

Sasuke masih memimpin beberapa langkah di depan Naruto, yang disusul Kiba dan dua orang lagi di belakang mereka.

Tinggal 10 meter lagi.

Sorakan para gadis semakin riuh di area lapangan. Sampai akhirnya Sasuke pun tiba pertama kali di garis _finish_ , diikuti Naruto dan Kiba yang hanya berjarak kurang dari 1 meter.

Regu yang dipimpin Sasuke menang. Teriakan gembira mengisi udara di siang hari yang cukup cerah.

Sasuke tersenyum saat teman-teman satu regunya memberikan selamat padanya.

"Hebat Sasuke!"

"Larimu sungguh cepat!"

"Hei, aku merekam pertandingan barusan _lho_ ," ujar rekan-rekannya.

"Kerja bagus, Uchiha!" Pak Gai pun memberinya selamat.

"Terima...kasih..." jawab Sasuke dengan napas terengah-engah. Wajahnya memerah dan basah oleh keringat.

Sasuke kembali berkumpul dengan kedua sobatnya sambil menikmati waktu istirahat mereka. Sebenarnya sejak selesai lomba tadi, ia langsung mencari Naruto maupun Kiba sebab ia masih takut jika harus berurusan dengan gadis-gadis yang sudah bersiap untuk mendekatinya. Dan benar saja, tepat saat Sasuke menarik Naruto, tujuh orang gadis sudah berkumpul ke arahnya. Beruntung Naruto peka terhadap tingkah tidak nyaman Sasuke, maka dengan cepat Naruto menarik Sasuke jauh ke tempat aman.

Padahal mereka baru saja selesai berlari.

"Aku ingin cuci muka. Rasanya lengket sekali, tidak nyaman," kata Sasuke. Ia pun berdiri.

"Oke, kami tunggu di sini," respon Kiba sedangkan Naruto sedang berbaring menikmati jus jeruk yang tadi sempat Kiba belikan.

Air keran yang sejuk membuat wajah Sasuke yang semula terasa lengket dan panas menjadi segar. Merasa belum cukup puas dengan suhu tubuhnya, Sasuke membasahi rambut gelapnya. Dengan begitu, rasa panas akan berkurang.

'Ah, payah. Handuk kecilku tertinggal,' gerutunya dalam hati karena melupakan handuk kecilnya di tempat kedua sobatnya bersantai.

"Ini, pakailah," seseorang menyodorkan handuk kecil berwarna putih.

Perempuan.

Sasuke waspada, cemas jika dia salah satu gadis yang 'beringas'. Dengan perlahan, ia menolehkan kepalanya ke samping.

"Aku belum memakainya, jadi itu masih bersih. Aku jamin," lanjutnya lagi sebab sepertinya lelaki yang diajaknya bicara tidak merespon seakan ragu dengan bantuan kecilnya.

Gadis di hadapan Sasuke terbilang cantik. Rambutnya berwarna _burgundy_ panjang diikat satu. Dan sepertinya bukan tipe gadis beringas seperti Karin dan Yakumo. Sasuke tidak kenal siapa perempuan itu. Mungkin dia dari kelas 3-F.

Gadis itu menyerahkan handuknya pada Sasuke karena pemuda itu diam saja sejak tadi. Ia tahu jika si Uchiha adalah lelaki pemalu, jadi wajar jika pemuda itu kurang responsif.

"Um... terima kasih," jawab Sasuke akhirnya. Sebenarnya ia ragu untuk memakainya.

"Kalau begitu, biar aku bantu," tanpa banyak bicara lagi, gadis itu dengan berani mengambil kembali handuknya kemudian mengusap perlahan wajah Sasuke yang basah.

Sasuke terkejut dengan sikap berani gadis yang tidak dikenalnya itu. Walau demikian, ia hanya diam membatu.

"Aku Mei Terumi, kelas 3-F," gadis itu memperkenalkan dirinya. Benar dugaan Sasuke tadi, gadis itu dari kelas 3-F, kelas yang kebetulan hari itu mendapat jadwal olahraga yang sama.

Sasuke berusaha menggerakkan tangannya untuk menghentikan gerakan Mei yang sedang membantunya mengeringkan wajah dan rambutnya. Sasuke bisa melakukannya sendiri.

"Bi-biar aku saja," ucapnya gugup. Begitu Sasuke hendak menghentikan Mei, ia tidak sengaja malah menggenggam tangan gadis itu. Sontak keduanya terdiam.

'Astaga!' Sasuke terkejut dan langsung melepaskan tangannya dari milik Mei.

"Maaf, aku tidak sengaja."

"Tak apa, aku tidak keberatan," jawab Mei.

Jujur, Sasuke takut sekali. Ia merasa seperti seorang pencuri yang tertangkap basah. Bukan Sasuke takut pada Mei Terumi, ia hanya takut jika ada orang lain yang melihat mereka berdua dalam posisi sedekat itu kemudian mulai mengumbarkan gosip di sekolah. Dan yang paling parah sekaligus yang paling tidak mau Sasuke harapkan terjadi, Hinata melihat mereka berdua. Apa jadinya jika sampai Hinata melihat mereka lalu salah paham?

'Ini tidak boleh terjadi. Aku tidak mau membuat Hinata kecewa.'

"Kamu sangat mengesankan tadi, Sasuke." Gadis ini ternyata lebih berani dibandingkan Karin dan Yakumo. Buktinya, ia sudah menguarkan aura mendominasi. Sepertinya Mei memanfaatkan sifat pemalu Sasuke untuk kembali mendekatinya. Menggodanya.

Sasuke terpojok.

"Bahkan lebih mengesankan dari semalam," tangan Mei mulai merangkum wajah Sasuke yang sedikit lembap. Tetes-tetesan air dari rambut hitamnya yang basah mengenai kulit gadis itu.

Kejadian ini hampir sama seperti kejadian semalam yang dialami Sasuke. Namun suasana hatinya sangat berbeda. Ketika bersama Hinata, Sasuke merasakan adrenalinnya berpacu cepat dan itu membuatnya _excited_. Berbeda dengan sekarang, Sasuke sama sekali tidak nyaman dengan keadaan ini. Ia merasa terpojok, terancam.

'Hinata...'

Mei mendekatkan wajahnya pada Sasuke, kemudian berbisik di telinganya, "Aku menyukaimu, Sasuke."

Wajah Sasuke memerah karena malu.

Semalam Hinata pun mengatakan hal yang sama padanya dan sampai sekarang Sasuke belum membalasnya. Sasuke ingin sekali mengucapkan kata-kata yang sama pada Hinata, namun ia belum siap. Dan sekarang, ada Mei Terumi dari kelas 3-F yang baru dikenal sebatas nama yang tanpa diduga datang membantunya lalu menyatakan perasaan sukanya pada Sasuke secara tiba-tiba.

Ini lelucon?

"Tapi..." ucapan Sasuke terpotong oleh bibir Mei yang menempel di sudut bibirnya.

Kedua bola mata hitamnya terbelalak.

'Ya, Tuhan! Gadis ini benar-benar...'

 _"Nice show."_

Terdengar suara seseorang dari belakang Sasuke. Dan tentunya Sasuke tahu betul suara itu milik siapa.

Tidak lain dan tidak bukan.

"Hi-Hinata..."

Sepertinya akan terjadi perang, ya kan?

.

 **Bersambung...**

 **.**

Nyambung lagi... Yah, moga masih berminat baca lanjutannya. Tadinya mau diabisin jadi Threeshot, tapi ga jadi. Mungkin Fourshot. Hehehe... Ga papa ya.

Makasih lagi buat, **NurmalaPrieska, mprill Uchiga, Anindita616, mynameisyes, ana, 2 Guest (Guest 1 & Guest 2), nana chan, sasuhina69, amninatazzahra, Miyuchin2307, MinzakyaRsl, Yandana Ubaydillah, heartlesssoul.712**

 **.**

Salam hangat,

Bernadette Dei


	4. Chapter 4

Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto

Warnings : AU, OOC, typos, No likey No dikey

.

-Sasuke (shy boy)

-Hinata (tsundere girl)

My Lovely Deary Pairy SasuHina

 **Chapter 4**

.

 **JUST A THUMB MAKES ME NUMB**

.

.

 _"Nice show."_

Sasuke tersentak dengan suara yang amat dikenalnya. Dengan perlahan, ia memberanikan dirinya berbalik ke belakang.

"Hi-Hinata..."

Hinata menatap keduanya dengan tatapan tajam. Tak ada raut wajah marah, Hinata cenderung memasang ekspresi datar, namun sorot matanya mengancam Mei Terumi.

"Hyuuga rupanya. Tumben sekali kemari," Mei bicara dengan nada tenang.

Hinata menarik satu sudut bibirnya. "Aku ada perlu dengan Uchiha," ucap Hinata yang juga tak kalah tenang.

"Maaf, tapi Uchiha sedang bersamaku. Nanti saja setelah aku selesai dengannya."

"Heh!" terdengar nada meremehkan dari bibir Hinata. Gadis _burgundy_ di depannya ini ternyata belum tahu siapa Sasuke Uchiha bagi Hinata Hyuuga.

Dengan langkah layaknya seorang model _catwalk_ yang percaya diri dan angkuh, Hinata mendekati Sasuke. Wajah tenang dengan sorot mata tajam tak lepas ia lancarkan pada Mei.

Sasuke sudah tidak nyaman dengan situasi ini. Lagi-lagi dirinya menyebabkan gadis-gadis memperebutkannya. Akan tetapi ini genting. Salah satu gadis yang memperebutkannya adalah Hinata, gadis yang menjadi pujaan hatinya. Dan Sasuke merasa sangat bersalah karena sudah membuat gadis itu marah dan cemburu. Walau sebenarnya bukan salah Sasuke sepenuhnya.

Sejak awal ia tidak pernah mau dijadikan bahan rebutan atau digilai perempuan. Sasuke hanya ingin masa SMAnya berlangsung nyaman dengan teman-teman, sahabat dan gadis yang disukainya. Tidak perlu ada penggemar atau semacamnya sebab akan hanya akan menimbulkan masalah. Seperti sekarang ini.

Salahkan Mei Terumi yang dengan seenaknya berani menyentuhnya!

Begitu Hinata berada cukup dekat dengan Sasuke, ia pun dengan cepat menarik si Uchiha pemalu ke belakangnya. Menyembunyikan Sasuke di balik tubuhnya yang sebenarnya jauh lebih pendek dari tinggi Sasuke, tapi Hinata bisa menjamin walau tubuhnya lebih pendek, Sasuke aman bersamanya.

Sasuke maupun Mei terkejut oleh tindakan Hinata.

"Hei, aku belum selesai dengan Uchiha, Hyuuga!" bentak Mei tak suka Sasuke direbut oleh Hinata.

'Dia memang belum mengerti rupanya,' pikir Hinata.

"Seharusnya kamu sudah mengerti, _Burgundy_. Aku lebih butuh Uchiha dibanding dirimu," Hinata tak tahu dan tak perlu tahu siapa nama perempuan yang berani mengganggu si Uchiha Pemalu. Baginya, gadis itu adalah penghalang yang membuatnya marah.

"Kamu memang sangat mengganggu ya, Hyuuga. Baru saja kamu merusak suasana di antara kami. Dan sekarang kamu merebut lelaki yang kusukai seenaknya," ujar Mei kesal. Wajah cantiknya berkerut menahan diri untuk tak menampar wajah si gadis Hyuuga. Ia tentu mengenal gadis di depannya ini. Adik sepupu dari Neji Hyuuga. Gadis itu terkenal dengan sifat tinggi hatinya.

Si Hyuuga mungkin bisa saja menganggap orang lain lebih rendah darinya, tapi tidak dengan Mei. Ia tidak mau kalah oleh si Arogan Hyuuga.

"Sejak kapan?" tanya Hinata. Mei di hadapannya menaikkan sebelah alisnya pertanda bingung. Mengerti dengan kebingungan si Burgundy, Hinata kembali bertanya, "Sejak kapan Uchiha kamu sukai?"

Butuh beberapa detik untuk Mei menjawab pertanyaan itu. Mei sedikit tersentak, tak menyangka si Hyuuga akan menanyakan hal sepele seperti itu. Hal sepele yang sedikit membuatnya kesulitan menjawab.

"Sebulan yang lalu," jawabnya jujur penuh percaya diri.

Hinata mendecih. Lagi-lagi meremehkan si Burgundy, dan itu membuat Mei kesal setengah mati.

Membandingkan perasaan suka Mei tentu tak sebanding dengan perasaan suka Hinata pada si Uchiha. Diam-diam, sudah hampir dua tahun setengah Hinata menyukai Sasuke. Hinata sudah jauh lebih dulu memiliki perasaan khusus pada Sasuke sejak pertama kali ia mengenal si Uchiha Pemalu. Jauh sebelum Sasuke disukai oleh banyak gadis-gadis di sekolahnya. Dan Hinata sangat yakin, hanya dirinyalah yang melihat Sasuke begitu istimewa saat Sasuke masih sering berada di balik punggung kedua sahabatnya, Naruto dan Kiba.

Laki-laki Pemalu se-SMA Konoha yang berhasil merebut perhatian si gadis Hyuuga.

Lalu sekarang, setelah penampilan Sasuke berubah dari seorang kutu buku yang amat pemalu menjadi seorang Pemalu yang tampan dan imut, banyak perempuan yang berani mendekati lelaki yang sejak lama Hinata incar. Sudah diketahui apa yang ada dalam pikiran gadis-gadis yang menyukai Sasuke, mereka hanya menyukai Sasuke Uchiha dari penampilan luar saja. Ditambah tingkah berani menyentuh lelaki yang seharusnya menjadi milik Hinata sendiri oleh perempuan yang tidak dikenalnya.

Itu sungguh membakar hati si Hyuuga.

"Sebulan, heh? Sasuke Uchiha sudah menjadi incaranku sejak pertama kali aku melihatnya di SMA Konoha ini."

Untuk yang kesekian kalinya, ucapan Hinata membuat Sasuke maupun Mei terkejut. Terutama Sasuke, ia tidak pernah menyangka Hinata sudah selama itu menyukainya.

"Hinata..." bisik Sasuke. Sungguh, Sasuke tidak tahu harus bagaimana menerima kenyataan luar biasa ini. Ternyata, gadis yang selama ini berada dalam lubuk hatinya, sudah cukup lama memendam perasaan yang sama untuknya seorang. Betapa bahagianya Sasuke mengetahui hal itu. Namun ia juga menyesal karena tidak memiliki keberanian untuk mendekati Hinata pertama kali.

"Aku sarankan agar kamu, Burgundy, tidak mengganggu lelaki incaranku," kata Hinata penuh tekanan. "Sasuke Uchiha hanya untukku."

Mei Terumi bungkam. Ia tidak berani menyanggah ataupun melontarkan ketidaksetujuannya dengan apa yang baru saja Hinata ucapkan. Dari tatapan tajam serta kesungguhan dari tiap kata-katanya tak memberikan kesempatan bagi Mei untuk mendapatkan Sasuke Uchiha. Si Hyuuga telah menemukan titik kelemahan dan perasaannya tak sebanding dengan perasaan Hinata yang begitu kuat terhadap Sasuke.

Tak ada untungnya mempertahankan seseorang yang sudah memiliki ikatan yang kuat. Lagipula Sasuke pun terlihat begitu mendambakan si Hyuuga. Lihat saja dari raut wajahnya yang merona disertai senyuman tulus yang menandakan ia bahagia berada di dekat si Hyuuga.

"Oke. Untuk kali ini kamu menang, Hyuuga." Mei mengakui dirinya kalah. "Tapi Sasuke," gadis itu menatap penuh harap dan berkedip nakal pada si Uchiha, "Kalau si Hyuuga sudah bosan padamu, aku dengan senang hati mau menggantikannya." Setelah mengucapkan itu, Mei pun beranjak dari sana.

Hinata menatap kepergian gadis itu hingga menghilang. Ia tenang sebab satu masalah sudah teratasi walaupun ia kesal pada dirinya sendiri karena terlambat menyelamatkan Sasuke dari gadis menyebalkan itu. Kalau saja tadi ia lebih cepat menyadarinya, pasti kejadian menyebalkan tadi tak akan terjadi.

Sungguh, saat melihat si Burgundy menyentuh Sasuke tadi, Hinata ingin sekali menarik rambut panjang gadis itu, mengguyurnya dengan air dingin hingga basah kuyup, lalu menampar wajahnya yang cantik oleh riasan tebal. Tak perlu berteriak-teriak seperti maniak, cukup dengan tindakan, maka saingannya akan sadar jika Hinata bukanlah tandingannya.

Namun, Hinata meredam segala emosinya yang hampir mencapai batas puncak. Ia mengingatkan dirinya untuk tetap berkepala dingin sebab ia seorang Hyuuga, dan Hyuuga dikenal dengan sikap memendam amarah kendati dalam hal terburuk pun. Hanya, bila sudah membuat Hyuuga marah, jangan heran jika ada korban dengan kondisi mengenaskan atau benda-benda hancur lebur. Hyuuga yang murka tak memiliki ampun pada apa dan siapa pun.

Dan Hyuuga yang murka akan sukar dikendalikan lagi. Namun ada cara cepatnya untuk meredakan murka seorang Hyuuga; tembak mati di tempat.

Mengerikan?

Intinya, jangan sampai membuat seorang Hyuuga marah. Mudah 'kan?

Kini tinggal Sasuke dan Hinata saja.

Sasuke kembali seperti mendapatkan _deja vu_.

"Hinata..." panggil Sasuke pelan sebab gadis itu masih membelakanginya. Ia mulai cemas jika Hinata marah padanya oleh kejadian tadi.

"Aku tidak marah padamu, Sasuke. Tenang saja." Hinata berujar spontan, menjawab pemikiran Sasuke. Kemudian ia berbalik menghadap pemuda Uchiha itu.

Ia tak pernah merasa bosan untuk terus menatap wajah si Uchiha Tampan. Sampai hati, Hinata berusaha untuk tidak marah maupun mendendam pada siapa pun, sekalipun pada musuhnya. Memang banyak yang mengatakan Hinata diam-diam pendendam. Hei, itu semua hanya _negatif thinking_ dari orang-orang yang tidak menyukainya. Mereka lagi-lagi hanya menilai dari tampilan luar, mereka tak tahu bagaimana tampilan dalam hatinya.

Selain diajarkan untuk meredam amarah, keluarga Hyuuga pun mengajarkan untuk tidak mendendam dan mau mengampuni. Hal mengampuni dilakukan oleh seorang Hyuuga yang masih memiliki kepala dingin.

Sejauh ini, Hyuuga yang pernah kehilangan kendali serta nyawa terhitung tiga orang. Itu pun sudah terjadi lama sekali. Sedikit memang, itu berarti mengingatkan betapa kuat seorang Hyuuga mempertahankan karakter yang diturunkan.

Dan efek dari sikap kepala dinginnya, banyak dari keluarga Hyuuga bersikap tenang dan cenderung tak memiliki banyak teman, mereka lebih suka berada dalam ruang lingkup tertutup. Hinata salah satunya. Maka tak heran banyak yang mengatakan dirinya maupun Neji, dua orang Hyuuga yang sombong. Mereka hanya tidak tahu alasan Hinata dan Neji seperti itu karena keduanya tak mau mencari masalah hingga menimbulkan amarah.

Memaafkan apa yang terjadi barusan tentu bukan hal sulit bagi Hinata. Ia berpikir bahwa kejadian tadi biarlah berlalu, yang terpenting adalah sekarang. Jujur, Hinata tak bisa marah pada Sasuke mengingat si Uchiha Pemalu inilah yang menjadi pilihan hatinya.

Sasuke yang dipandangi Hinata begitu intens mulai salah tingkah. Jantungnya kembali bergemuruh hingga membuat wajahnya terasa panas.

"Hari ini Sasuke membuatku cemburu dua kali," ucap Hinata. Jemarinya meraih jemari Sasuke dan menggenggamnya.

Hinata memang memaafkan Sasuke, tapi apa salahnya menjahilinya sedikit?

Sasuke merasa bersalah. Memang benar, Sasuke akui itu. Hinata pantas untuk cemburu dan marah akibat kejadian tadi pagi di koridor sekolah dan barusan dengan Mei Terumi. Dan yang paling parahnya, kejadian barusanlah yang di luar dugaannya. Perempuan lain berani menyentuhnya semena-mena.

Tapi mungkin ini adalah karma untuk Hinata. Semalam, Hinata pun membuat Sasuke cemburu karena Toneri Otsutsuki mengajak Hinata berdansa, menyentuh dan memandangnya dengan intens. Walau tidak sampai ke tahap seintim yang dilakukan Mei Terumi pada Sasuke.

"A-Aku minta maaf." Apalagi yang harus Sasuke ucapkan selain meminta maaf? Ia tidak punya alasan untuk mengelak atau menambahkan sebab itu hanya akan memperkeruh suasana hati si gadis Hyuuga.

Hinata mengangguk. Dalam hati merasa terhibur melihat wajah menyesal si Uchiha. Tatapan matanya tak pernah lepas dari pandangan Sasuke.

Sasuke merasakan adanya aura mendominasi dari Hinata. Ini sama seperti aura Hinata semalam. Terasa kuat untuk menggoda dari tatapan mata lavendernya.

Jantung Sasuke semakin berdegup kencang saat jemari mereka yang bertautan, kini berada di sisi wajahnya.

Hinata meletakkan jemarinya di antara jemari Sasuke lalu mengarahkan ibu jari Sasuke ke sudut bibir pemuda itu sendiri dengan arahan jemari Hinata. Perlahan, Hinata menggerakkan ibu jari Sasuke untuk mengusap sudut bibir yang sempat dikecup Mei tadi.

"Aku sangat marah melihat bibirmu disentuh oleh bibir perempuan lain." Sasuke bisa mendengar nada serius dan kemarahan dari ucapan Hinata barusan. Ia sangat mengerti perasaan Hinata sebab jika ia pun melihat Hinata disentuh oleh laki-laki lain, Sasuke tidak akan pernah terima.

"Maaf..," lagi ucap Sasuke meminta maaf. Ia tahu salah besar karena tak bisa mempertahankan dirinya sendiri, akhirnya membuat gadis yang disukainya cemburu. Seharusnya Sasuke bisa bertindak lebih berani untuk menolak.

'Hei, tunggu dulu! Kalau Hinata memang cemburu, itu berarti Hinata benar-benar menyukaiku 'kan?' ucap Sasuke dalam hati. 'Tentu saja. Dia bahkan mengatakannya dua kali semalam.'

Mengingat hal itu, tiba-tiba ada perasaan baru yang menyeruak keluar dari hati ke mulutnya.

"Aku... menyukai Hinata." Kata-kata itu sudah sejak lama ingin Sasuke ungkapkan. Luar biasanya, kata-kata itu tidak perlu dipikirkannya. Itu keluar begitu saja.

Ternyata benar, saat ingin mengungkapkan perasaan, tak perlu berpikir banyak, langsung saja pada intinya. Sebab jika terlalu banyak dipikirkan, itu hanya akan menghambat, memperlambat, bahkan menghilangkan niat yang sudah tersusun rapi.

Memang waktu pun berpengaruh. Itu hanya masalah kecil sebenarnya. Sasuke belum mendapatkan waktu yang tepat sebelumnya untuk mengungkapkan perasaan terhadap Hinata. Seharusnya semalam adalah waktu yang paling tepat untuk mengungkapkannya, namun ia sudah didahului oleh Hinata. Dan jika saja ia tidak pingsan, mungkin Sasuke masih punya sedikit keberanian untuk mengatakannya. Tapi tidak.

Maka, inilah waktu yang dirasanya paling tepat.

Hinata tidak terlihat begitu terkejut mendengar ungkapan Sasuke, namun bukan berarti ia tidak senang mendengarnya.

Senyum merekah hadir di bibir Hinata yang semula begitu kaku menahan emosi.

Sasuke tahu, ia telah berhasil membuat Hinata mengubah rasa cemburu dengan rasa bahagia.

Tapi, Hinata tidak membiarkan senyum merekahnya terlalu lama menghiasi bibir merah alaminya. Ia memiliki rencana lain.

Ibu jari Sasuke yang semula menempel di sudut bibirnya, kini Hinata alihkan menuju ke bibirnya sendiri. Dengan gerakan seduktif, Hinata menggerakkan ibu jari Sasuke di antara bibir merahnya yang lembap oleh _lipbalm_ yang dipakainya.

Jika sudah seperti ini, Sasuke tak bisa berkutik. Betapa lembutnya bibir Hinata di permukaan kulitnya, melebihi kelembutan _marshmallow_.

"Katakan lagi, Sasuke," ucap Hinata seduktif. Matanya memandang nakal Sasuke.

Sasuke baru saja ingin mengeluarkan kata-kata itu, namun ia harus kembali menelannya dalam-dalam ketika bibir merah Hinata mulai mengecupi ibu jarinya. Sasuke membeku. Lidahnya kaku. Dan jantungnya bertalu-talu.

"Katakan, Sasuke..."

Hinata menghentikan godaan nakalnya pada ibu jari Sasuke. Dalam hati, ia sangat menikmati reaksi Sasuke yang membeku seperti itu. Sasuke pasti sangat gugup.

Ucapan Naruto dan Kiba yang selalu berulang-ulang kali mengatakan agar Sasuke menunjukkan keberanian dan percaya diri, secara perlahan mulai dikumpulkannya. Memang rasa itu masih terbilang kecil, namun jika dikumpulkan bisa makin membesar 'kan?

Tapi sulit rasanya untuk dilakukan saat bibir nakal itu kembali mengganggunya. Bibir yang sama yang membuat cap noda merah di bibirnya semalam dan baru disadarinya saat bercermin tadi pagi. Sesuatu yang membuat Sasuke tidak bisa berpikir jernih. Dan bibir itu sekarang makin gencar menggoda lagi.

Sasuke ingin pingsan saat itu juga. Ini sudah terlalu berlebihan untuk jantungnya bisa tahan. Degupannya sudah melebihi batas normal, hampir sama seperti degup jantungnya yang selesai berlari estafet tadi. Mungkin lebih parah.

"Kalau tidak kamu katakan, aku akan makin 'mengganggu'mu, Sasuke."

Bagaimana bisa Sasuke membuka mulut bahkan tanpa godaan nakal bibir merah Hinata, walau hanya dengan tatapan intens dari si Hyuuga, Sasuke merasa kata-kata itu hilang entah ke mana. Hinata telah melenyapkan pikiran-pikiran sehatnya yang biasa bersemayam di kepalanya.

Sasuke sekarang merasa dirinya dihempaskan oleh ombak yang membuatnya tak berdaya saat lidah merah muda itu menjilat ibu jari Sasuke. Terasa hangat sekaligus dingin.

 _'Damn me!'_

Dengan muka merah matangnya, Sasuke menghentikan godaan Hinata dengan melakukan tindakan yang sama sekali tak pernah terbayangkan oleh dirinya sendiri.

Sifat Uchiha yang terpendam akhirnya mengambil alih, menyepak telak sifat pemalunya.

Sisi Uchihanya memberikan hukuman manis pada si Hyuuga melalui ciuman maut.

Hinata terkejut. Ia tidak memprediksi sikap Sasuke yang tiba-tiba berani dan liar seperti ini.

Sentuhan gila ini membuat Hinata kalah, ia akui itu. Ia akui dengan senang hati.

Bisa dirasakannya betapa Sasuke memendam begitu banyak emosinya selama ini. Mungkin Sasuke salah satu orang yang sama sepertinya, orang yang pandai menyembunyikan emosi dengan cara sendiri. Hinata melakukannya dengan bersikap tenang, sedangkan Sasuke dengan sikap pemalunya. Keduanya sama-sama pendiam dan menutup diri, kecuali pada orang-orang tertentu yang mereka rasa bisa dipercaya.

Dari cara bagaimana Sasuke mendekapnya begitu erat, Hinata mengerti pemuda Uchiha itu tak ingin dirinya menjauh dari Sasuke. Uchiha itu ingin memiliki Hinata untuknya seorang, begitu pula dengan si Hyuuga. Maka tanpa perlu berpikir lain, Hinata pun mengikuti keinginan Sasuke. Membalasnya dengan sentuhan yang juga mendambanya. Mengecup tiap-tiap permukaan bibir tipis itu, merasakan kehangatan, kelembutan, dan kelembapannya. Sekaligus menghilangkan sentuhan gadis burgundy tadi.

Di bagian itu, Hinata memberikan sentuhan khusus di sudut bibir Sasuke.

Sasuke mendesah pelan.

Hinata menyeringai puas.

Hinata gadis yang memiliki rencana yang tersusun rapi demi mendapatkan apa yang diinginkannya, terutama saat ingin mendapatkan Sasuke Uchiha. Pertama, dekati pemuda itu hingga benar-benar mendapatkan perhatiannya. Setelah mendapatkan perhatian dan rasa percaya dari si Uchiha pemalu, Hinata memutuskan untuk merubah penampilan kutu buku Sasuke.

Hasilnya?

Sangat memuaskan.

Pemuda Uchiha itu menjadi pusat perhatian di hari pertama ia merubah penampilannya yang semula berkacamata tebal, rambut klimis dengan poni menutupi wajahnya. Tak ada yang tahu wajah yang tersembunyi di balik kacamata dan poni itu adalah wajah seorang berparas layaknya aktor Hollywood. Beruntung Hinata dianugerahi mata yang jeli hingga bisa menemukan berlian di antara bebatuan.

Namun bukanlah penampilan luar yang Hinata utamakan dari Sasuke, melainkan penampilan dalamnya. Hati si Uchiha. Hinata terjerat oleh sikap malu-malu seorang lelaki yang menurutnya itu imut. Mungkin jauh dalam hatinya, Hinata menginginkan seseorang yang memiliki sifat yang berlawanan dengannya. Hinata tegas, Sasuke cenderung lembut.

Mereka cocok, setidaknya begitu pemikiran Hinata.

Setelah mendapatkan hati, lalu membuatnya gugup setengah mati yang menjadi kesukaan Hinata, kini misi terakhirnya untuk membuat Sasuke bertindak lebih berani akhirnya terwujud.

Hinata selain suka menggoda Sasuke, ia yakin dengan bertindak begitu bisa memicu keberanian Sasuke yang selalu terpendam dalam-dalam.

Kita tak akan bisa mendapatkan marlin jika tak ada umpan ikan segar.

Akhirnya, marlin pun tertangkap juga! Usaha keras dan waktu yang lama pun terbayar.

Di pihak lain, Naruto dan Kiba yang mulai khawatir dengan sobat pemalu mereka yang sejak tadi belum juga kembali yang katanya membasuh muka, memutuskan untuk mencarinya. Mereka takut Sasuke dikerubungi oleh gadis-gadis yang menggilainya. Sasuke bahkan sempat merajuk pada Naruto dan Kiba tadi sebab mereka tak ada saat Sasuke butuh mereka pagi tadi. Namun setelah meminta maaf berkali-kali dan berjanji akan menjadi sahabat baik serta _bodyguard_ yang setia, Sasuke pun memaafkan mereka.

Betapa terkejutnya dua sobat konyol sekaligus terbaik Sasuke begitu mereka mendapati Sasuke dan Hinata sedang bercumbu mesra.

Wajah Naruto dan Kiba memerah.

Malu melihat adegan yang begitu intens, Kiba pun menarik Naruto dari dua sejoli itu.

"Setidaknya misi kita berhasil," ucap Kiba sedikit kikuk karena masih dibayang-bayangi oleh hal yang tidak pernah disangkanya akan terjadi secepat ini.

" _Yeah_. Apa kubilang, harus ada pemicunya," Naruto tersenyum nakal.

"Benar. Sasuke berutang banyak penjelasan pada kita nanti."

"Setuju!"

Sebenarnya misi untuk membuat Sasuke lebih berani bukan hanya misi bagi Naruto dan Kiba saja. Ingat, ada Hinata juga Itachi, Kakak Sasuke. Semuanya sudah mencapai misi masing-masing dengan hasil yang memuaskan. Sasuke mendapatkan keberaniannya berkat bantuan dua sobat baik, Kakak, serta si gadis Hyuuga.

Ah, mungkin yang paling banyak berperan dalam memunculkan keberanian dari Sasuke adalah Hinata. Gadis itu dengan caranya yang 'nakal' berhasil memicu sisi Uchiha-nya. Semua hal yang ada pada diri Hinata mampu membuatnya hilang kendali, walau dengan sedikit sentuhan.

 _'That thumb really makes my body and brain get numb.'_

 **.**

 **THE END**

 **.**

Ini dia akhirnya. Fict ini su lunas ya! Terima kasih buat dukungan dari reviewers, favoriters, and followers fict saya ini. Berkat sobat-sobat semua, saya berhasil bikin fict ini ampe tamat. Saya gak berani janji bikin sekuel meskipun fict ini kurang memuaskan di bagian akhirnya. Saya gak pandai bikin fict yg banyak konfliknya. Simple aja alurnya.

.

.

 **Kuis:**

1\. Kata apa yang sering digumamin Sasuke?

2\. Sebutin jenis ikan yg ada di cerita ini!

.

 **Terima kasih buat :**

.

 **ana** -Perangnya cuma bentar doang. Sekelibat aja.

 **Guest** -Udah dilanjut ya, sob.

 **Miyuchin2307** -Kalo saya pedagang maka ngana adalah pelanggan saya. Hahaha... Konfliknya ga serumit itu. Sasuke juga udah ungkapin perasaannya ke Hinata. Gemes kaya mie gemes ya Chin. Hehehe... Saya panggil begitu ngambil dari nama pendekmu ya.

 **Anindita616** -Masalahnya udah lewat, say. Hehe...

 **aminatazzahra** -Yang sudah terjadi biarlah terjadi, toh Hinata sudah memaafkan Sasuke. Jeileh... Saya ga bikin Hinata cuekin Sasuke karena saya udah baca cerita SasuHina yang alurnya begitu. Memang bagus dan masuk akal, cuma saya mau bikin sesuatu yg agak beda, meski dikit. Saya rasa sikap memaafkan itu ga semua orang anggep gampang lho. Bener ga? Kalo ada orang yg bisa maafin setegar itu, saya salut banget! Saya sendiri belom tentu bisa begitu. Hahai... Tapi saya sangat hargai masukannya lho...

 **Yandana Ubaydillah** -Udah nih ya.

 **sasuhina69** -Maklum, Sasukenya kaget. Sekarang udah ga selemah itu lagi jo. Hehehe...

 **mprill Uchiga** -Hinata udah menyelamatkan Sasuke, bukan nyelametin, tar dikira syukuran lagi... Hahahaha...

 **heartlesssoul.712** -Karena saya suka Sasuke, saya bikin jadi pemalu krn udah keseringan jadi ikemen yg juteknya gak ketulungan. Hahahaha... Jiip, salam kenal juga, sob!

 **OnewnyanGembul** -Masukannya sama kaya aminatazzahra, saya bikin Hinata murah hati karena saya niatnya bikin fict ber _chapter_ pendek. Tapi terima kasih utk masukannya, saya sangat hargai.

 **Reichan Hiyukeitashi** -Makasiiiihhh

.

.

Salam hangat,

Bernadette Dei


End file.
